Some content sharing platforms are designed to generate notifications in response to various types of user-activity events occurring with respect to shared data files. For example, it is often desirable to notify a particular user when another user initially shares a data file with that particular user. It may also be desirable to notify that particular user whenever the data file is subsequently viewed and/or edited by other users. In some cases, a specific type of data file that is shared between users may be compatible with multiple different software applications that are installed on a particular client device. Thus, when a user-activity event occurs with respect to a data file of this specific type, a user that is notified of the user-activity event may be able to deploy multiple applications to access (e.g., view, edit, etc.) content of the data file.
Under a variety of circumstances, a single user-activity event may trigger notifications to be transmitted through multiple different notification channels to a single client device. For example, different applications that are installed on the same client device may each have notification settings that request a notification in response to the same single user-activity event. Unfortunately, receiving notifications that are duplicative in the sense that they inform a user at a single client device of the same event may lead to user dissatisfaction. Additionally, transmitting duplicative notifications responsive to a single user-activity event consumes an unnecessarily large amount of computing resources. Specifically, because each notification consumes a certain amount of network bandwidth, network bandwidth consumption is incrementally increased each time a duplicative notification is transmitted to a single client device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.